An Exercise in Possibility: L's Happy Ending
by Voishen
Summary: An ending for deathnote that, while not nearly as clever as the real one, leaves Light and L together and alive in the end. One shot, anti-character death.


An exercise in possibility

Light is laying in L's bed all comfy cozy after a long night of "INVESTIGATING" when L gets up to go investigate a new piece of evidence on his computer in the main headquarters room. Immediately Light turns on his smart phone and looks up criminals and writes them down in his "journal" since L removed all the bugs so Watari wouldn't have an eyeful, he knows it's safe. In a distracted Kira fit he doesn't notice L silently standing in the door way watching him. Light looks shocked than confused as L seems quite knowledgeable of what he's currently doing. Light opens his mouth to tell some clever lie, L cuts him off.

" I've known for months you know." Light's jaw drops, but out of surprise and 'pouty ego Kira stuff'. " I knew but I just never knew how you killed all those people without someone noticing. Now it turns out, as I suspected, the answer is supernatural and quite ordinary." Light blinked twice unable to process the situation.

"Why haven't you arrested me? Better yet why have you been having sex with me if you were SURE I was Kira?" L walked over to the window with his hands in his jean pockets.

"I do not know why Light, I have given some thought to it while looking into every possible outcome in which you are innocent." Light set his phone and the deathnote to the side. "You don't have to leave, in fact I'm leaving myself I have some things I should think about without your influence, and your presence in my bed is distracting. I hope you understand, I'm far past shock, my absence is purely for the purpose of deliberation and business." He turned to Light, tears ran down L's cheeks. "I had so hoped I was wrong for once." Light still sat unable to say a word in his own defense. L left as silently as he had come. The first thought light had was of panic and fear then of their game. Who had won? Had he manipulated L into trusting him, or had L manipulated HIM into trusting him? It was confusing and awful and he wasn't sure if the great detective was serious about their relationship. For a long moment he felt more panicked about loosing L than being arrested.

L walked out to find Watari sitting at the couch with a clean shirt and pants folded neatly next to him. L nodded his thanks and accepted the shirt. Watari didn't know why L seemed so sad. "It was him all along Watari. I've known for some months. Now I know how." Watari looked up from his news paper with surprise.

"And you haven't said anything this whole time? Not to anyone?" L scratched his ankles with the opposite foot.

"I needed to see it before I could believe it this time. He isn't like the other cases he's-"

"Your lover. And your best friend to boot. Possibly the only person ever to understand you, and you were selfish to keep him safe, like a pet!" Watari was not angry he spoke as if reading the dictionary.

"Yes, that is what I have done. My only excuse is that I waited to see how he kills, other than that I am guilty as an accessory to murder."

"And how do you plan to proceed?"

"I need your help Watari. I have never asked you to do anything quite like this before, but I need him more than I need justice. I will not be sane if I am forced to put him to death; which will most certainly be the case should he be arrested."

"I have no qualms with that." L smiled at his old friend.

"Thank you, for allowing me to be selfish. I promise you this is the first and last time I will do anything of this nature."

"I know L, I know."

Light paced frantically awaiting L's return. Knowing the great detective resources he could return possibly with a SWAT TEAM! He was powerless to defend himself he knew neither L's name or anything that could prevent his capture. He called Misa, she didn't answer her phone. The loud speaker called him before he could leave a message.

Once Light got there the rest of the team had assembled and were listening to a woman's voice with a voice disguiser speaking sporadically about Kira being located at a warehouse trying to kill her. L sat calmly listening while the rest of the team panicked.

"Now listen closely you claim to be the second Kira demonstrate your power Kill prisoner 4367 at the jail as I have told you to do. Then and only then can I continue." The girl responded in the affirmative. Light sat agasp with confusion. Could this be Misa? What warehouse? Why did L request someone to be killed? Watari switched screens to a picture of the prisoner dying.

"I believe you. Now tell me Second Kira what do you want?"

"I want you to give me clemency in return for his location and I want you to kill the bastard!" L took out a piece of paper.

" I except your offer I have the power to do wht your request as payment in return for your assurance that Kira is at hand."

"Sure whatever!" Matsuda stood up and shook L.

"L what are you saying she's his accomplice!" L shook him off.

"And the only way to end this tonight! Watari ready the car's and inform the police, we're going to bomb that warehouse as soon as we can get the location." The coordinates were texted within a minute. Everything seemed to blur by for Light as he went from the task force head quarters to a car to somewhere by water where the warehouse was. L sat next to him but did not speak. Light waited for someone to put a gun on him, he waited for L's signal. It seemed every policeman in Japan surrounded that building while L and Light watched from a hummer built to be a working headquarters. Light did nothing as L attempted to talk to the man inside the building. Light doubted there even was one. To his surprise a heat camera revealed one body crouched down by some stairs. L attempted to warn him again. Then an explosion and before Light could figure anything out, he and L were driving home in L's private car. Watari drove and L finished up a few phone calls. "The Second Kira" told them everything, she was now in protective custody. With her detailed in-depth confession, the man inside the building was officially announced to be Kira. Kira was now officially dead. L finally finished his calls. Light stared at him.

"Why? It defies everything… you're right but you chose, who was the girl and how did you."

"That's adorable Light, it's as if you assume I have no tricks of my own!" Light stuttered as L laughed quietly.

"You framed someone else, you lied to everyone and you orchestrated it all seemingly without doing anything! What did you do?"

"It was simply a matter of taking a piece of your 'journal', calling Weddy, and getting Watari to do a little tech work. It was all quite simple, you'll see so later once you've calmed down from the shock." Light grabbed L by the shoulder so he could look him dead in the eye.

"Why! Why did you do it?" L smiled warmly at him.

"Because, killing Kira was the only way Light could live." Light stared in amazement as his eyes watered. _This was all for me, his reputation his sense of morality?_ Light quivered with emotion as L pulled him in to hold him. Light grabbed the detective by his hair and kissed him. They road home like that, free men


End file.
